


First Meetings and New Beginnings

by EternalWinterSleep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Meeting, Fluff, I'm sorry it's late, M/M, Mpreg, Valentines, just fluff, more like a mention, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWinterSleep/pseuds/EternalWinterSleep
Summary: It's valentines, and Lance reminisces a bit about their first meeting





	First Meetings and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE. And the pacing is weird, I just... It's a new setting for me, and i did that thing where I had to delete half of it and rewrite it cause i freaked out. Anywho... I hope you enjoy it. Ifeel like i didn't do well enough but eh...

Lance and Shiro met in high school, more correctly, when they were in high school. Omega’s had to attend private academies, teaching them how to be good housewives and mates. Lance had been on break walking to the nearby burger joint when he ran into, literally, a student from a nearby public school.

The student caught him looking surprised “Woah there… You alright?” He asked worried. He had close cropped black hair, with his bangs falling infront of his face. He looked built, like a wrestler or football player, and smelled strongly of Alpha. But instead of the usual oppressive musk, it was warm, like cinnamon rolls and cider.

Lance looked up at his ‘savior’ “Yeah… I’m alright sorry, I wasn’t paying attention” He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly as he steps back.

The Alpha smiles at him “It’s alright. I wasn’t either. You heading here?” He asks jabbing a thumb in the direction of the burger joint and smiles broader when Lance nods. “I’m Shiro, wanna grab lunch with me? I haven’t seen you around before. Thought I knew everyone in the area” he laughs.

Lance smiles “Eh, I don’t get out much. Yeah, company for lunch sounds great. I’m Lance” He walks with the alpha, _Shiro_. “You go to the public school near here I’m guessing?” He inquires as they stand in line.

Shiro places his order and nods “Yeah, I’m a Junior. You?” He asks stepping back.

Lance quickly places his order and glances at the ground “Uh, I go to a different school near here. I’m a Sophomore.”

Shiro pauses as the only other school nearby is the Omega Academy, and they didn’t let their students out during lunches. He thought it was Archaic, but not much he could do as a teenager. “Ah, Cool, so a Year under me” He smiles. “Got a favorite subject?”

“Hmmm… Swimming. I know, Not really a subject, but the rest are kinda crap” He wrinkles his nose as their food comes up “But, It’s my best subject”

They find a table and Shiro grabs some sauces for the Fries “I get that. I’m on the Track and Field team. I love running so much. It’s Exhilarating”

Lance looks surprised as he chews on some fries “Really? With your build I would have struck you for a football player”

Shiro snorts and waves his hand as they sit “Nah, the coach tries to get me to join but… I’d prefer not to get taken to the ground while running” He unwraps his burger and takes a few bites. “You said you swim? What’s that like. I’ve never done swimming outside of hanging with friends.”

 

He perks up “Well, it’s exhilarating. Just, the feeling of the water giving way, and the movement of the current around you… I do the competitive swim, but it’s just an excuse to spend more time in the water. It makes me feel weightless, and like all my problems are gone… even if only for a moment.

After a pause, Shiro nods “I can understand that. I feel that way about running. The air whipping past, sound just… drowning out” He smiles “Maybe you can join me at the pool one of these days. It’s a recommended work out for runners since it takes pressure off the joints. You could show me a thing or two?” He asks.

Lances eyes widen at the offer, one of the last things he expected was to be asked to hang out. “Really? I mean… I can certainly find the time!” He brightens “What day works best for you?”

“Hmmm. Well, I’m free tomorrow, and have an event next Wednesday. So really any time between now and then, just, tomorrow is easiest.”

“Alright. Tomorrow, say four o’clock?”  
  
“works for me!”

The two finish eating as their alarms chime to return to school and part ways.  
  
Shiro waits outside the pool pacing. He was a bit early, but now its pace the meeting time. He checks his watch for the umpteenth time _Maybe he was humoring me? Was he weirded out? Ugh… Just when I meet someone not fawning…_  He sighs and picks up his bag preparing to leave when he hears the patter of running feet and turns to see Lance sprinting up the path.

“I’m so sorry! I got held back by one of my professors and couldn’t leave! I can’t believe that took so long” He pants heavily as he comes to a stop, bracing his hands on his knees. He glances up to see a water bottle infront of him, and Shiro smiling gently

“It’s alright.  Here, you’ll want to drink. Small sips though, don’t want to choke.” He gives Lance time to recover before they head in. There is some fumbling as Lance realizes he left his wallet in his locker, and protesting as Shiro pays both their entry fees. “It’s fine. I’m the one that asked you to join me. I don’t mind” When they are changing, Lance vanishes into a stall, while Shiro just changes by his locker. He pops into the shower while waiting. Lance joins up and they head out, and spent a few hours in the water, doing laps, and water exercise.

“That, was honestly the best time I’ve ever spent in a pool. Though, good company helped” He grins, definitely taking note of the flush covering Lances face. “Want to come to my track meet? We could go get Pizza after.” He suggests.

“Are… you asking me out?”

“….Maybe….” He coughs

“Well…. I’d love to go… and get Pizza with you. Maybe we could hit the pool a few more times in between? Or the lake?” He suggests.

Shiro brightens “For sure! If it wasn’t so late I’d say let’s go get food now but… I gotta head home. Here, let me get your number and we can plan it all out?” He suggests, holding his phone out.

Lance looks a bit sheepish “I’d love to… but I don’t have a phone… Ummm. Let’s try for eleven o’clock in the morning on Saturday? At the Lake? It might be a bit busy, but I’m sure there will be space enough.”

Shiro nods and tucks his phone way “Alright. I’ll see you there” He waves and heads off.

 

Saturday rolls around, and they arrive at the same time. Lance on a longboard and Shiro via Bike. Lance waves and hops off, scooping up his board and jogging over “hey! You made it!” He smiles “I have good news! I managed to convince my parents to get me a phone. It’s nothing fancy but…” He holds up a Motorola Razer with a blue cover “It still works, so I could at least send texts” He smiles.

Shiro looks surprised and grins, quickly imputing his number.  “There. Now you’ll have a harder time getting rid of me” He chuckles.

Lance flushes “Don’t think I want to get rid of you. So that’s alright”

What was intended to be only a few hours, turned into a whole day at the beach, and Shiro walking Lance home.

“Funny enough, I don’t live too far from here. I stayed at a friend’s last night. Seems like a mistake now, I could have run into you on the way to the beach.” Shiro pouts, earning a laugh from Lance. “Well, next time we can go together. So… I’ll text you?”

Lance nods, glances at his house, then stands on his toes, kissing Shiro on the cheek before booking it inside, leaving him in stunned silence.

~~~~~~~~~

Lance was jolted from his thoughts as he heard a jingle of keys and the door opening. He quickly stood and hurried to the entry way “You’re back!” He beams, throwing his arms around his husband of five years, who just returned from a business trip.

“I am back. And, something smells  good, not just you” Shiro smiles and scents his husband. He notices a change, but , can’t quite figure what it is, but doesn’t really think anything of it.

Lance rushes him to toe off his shoes and drags him to the dining room, where a meal sits waiting, along with a small box and Shiro’s plate “Happy valentines…” he kisses him and sits him down. Now, before we eat… I want you to open it.”

“Awe, Presents can wait… yeah?”

Lance shakes his head “no… I can’t wait. I need you to open it.”

Shiro chuckles at Lances insistence “alright alright. I’m opening it”

He removes the lid, to find a rattle, some baby shoes, and ultrasound picture. His head snaps up looking at Lance, who is biting his lip, hands resting on his stomach.

“Know how we thought I was just putting on a little weight? Surprise” he says softly with a shaky voice, clearly concerned of his partners reaction, though those concerns are quickly washed away as Shiro stands bringing Lance into his arms aggressively scenting him, a rare purr coming from the pleased Alpha. “LANCE!” He peppers him with kisses “Baby… I’m so happy… I think Happier than when you kissed me and left me on the side walk after that first day at the beach. And there are only a few moments that top that…”

Lance lets out relieved laughter “I knew it was stupid to worry but still… I’m so happy…” He tears up. “We’ve been trying for a few years and it finally…” He sniffles and Shiro wipes away the tears

“Well hey, you know what this means? We finally get to use that spare room, and start our little family… Happy Valentines baby…”


End file.
